nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Rescue From Above
Rescue From Above is the major easter egg on the World War Z map, Breakout Zone. It revolves around the four characters trying to escape from a zombie filled hospital and make it back to base. Requirements *4 Players *A Pack-a-Punched Ballistic Knife *A Sniper Rilfe (not needed but recomended) *A Doctor Zombie *Electric Cherry* *Galvaknuckles* *Wunderwaffe DG2* *Semtex Grenades *=Only one of these items is needed for each player Steps Step 1 The first step is simply to turn the power on. Once this is done the players will hear a mysterious man's voice mumbling something then laughing. Step 2 After turning the power on, a key will appear in one of two places around the map (similar to the Warden's Key from Mob of the Dead). Once collected, this key will allow the player to open the cage around the helipad. Step 3 Once the helipad is opened, the player will hear a man's voice mumbling off screen before laughing. The player will then notice certain areas of the map have a small glowing green patch in them (similar to the way Power-Ups glow). When the play stands next to these spots they will aquire one of three parts. The parts are a portable generator, some wires and an electro-graph scanner. Step 4 When all the parts are collected, the players must then go to the CAT Scan Room and stand next to the CAT Scanner. They must then hold down the action button which will allow them to add the parts they just collected to the CAT Scanner. Step 5 For this step the player must have a Pack-a-Punched Ballistic Knife. Once this is aquired they must then shoot it in to the hole in the CAT Scanner. Step 6 Now the player must wait for a Doctor Zombie to spawn once this happens, they must lour it to the CAT Scan Room and get a head shot on it (for this step a Sniper Rifle is recomended). Once this is done, the players screens will rumble and the mysterious man will be heard mumblng again Step 7 After step 6 is completed a radio will appear on the ground floor of each building, plus one in The Gardens. Each player must pick up a radio and take them to the helipad cage, where they must place a radio in each of the cages corners. The characters will then have a conversation about the radios not having any power Step 8 For this step the players will all need either Electric Cherry/Galvaknuckles/Wunderwaffe DG2. They must then use whichever of the 3 they have to kill 100 zombies (similar to Moon's easter egg), this will charge up the radios. Once 100 zombies have been killed, the players will hear a voice over the radio. The characters will then have a conversation on how to signal the incoming helicopter. They can then move on to the next step. Step 9 For this step, the person who is playing as Jason Silvers must get Semtex grenades and throw all four of them at the broken down helicopter. This will cause it to explode and lots of black smoke will rise out of the wreckage. The player then hear the voice on the radio again telling them that "their rescue is T-Minus ten minutes out". The door to the helipad cage will then lock with all the players inside. Step 10 For the final step, the players must simply hold off in the helipad cage for 10 minutes (keep in mind the door will be locked so make sure you fill up on ammo before starting this step). After the ten minutes is up an automatic V-TOL will land in the centre of the helipad. To end the game the players simply have to get on the V-TOL Reward After getting on the V-TOL the player will all be rewarded with an end cutscene of the characters flying away in the V-TOL.